twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Equestrian Metropolitan Transportation Authority (EMTA)
|Row 1 title = Type |Row 1 info = Public Benefit Corporation |Row 2 title = Founded |Row 2 info = 1980 |Row 3 title = Jurisdiction: |Row 3 info = Manehatten and Surrounding Northern Suburbs. |Row 4 title = Founder & Chaircolt |Row 4 info = Cipher |Row 5 title = Chief Executive Officer |Row 5 info = Cipher |Row 6 title = Method of Payment |Row 6 info = Thrupass Transponders and Cards |Row 7 title = Sub Agencies |Row 7 info = *EMTA Bridges and Tunnels *Manehatten City Commuter Railroad *Manehatten Transit Authority *EMTA Bus *Thrupass Management & Tolls LLC *EMTA Police Department *Equestria Thruway Authority *Thruway Police *EMTA Capital Construction *Department of Safety |Row 8 title = Headquarters |Row 8 info = 1 Wall Street, Manehattan. |Row 9 title = Slogan |Row 9 info = Galloping Your Way |Row 10 title = Related Page |Row 10 info = Equestria Thruway System }} The '''Equestrian Metropolitan Transportation Authority' (EMTA) is the agency responsible for providing transportation to ponies living in Manehatten and the surrounding metropolitan area. It is the biggest Public Benefit Corporation in all of Equestria, having complete dominance of transportation in Manehatten. History The EMTA was founded in 1980 by Cipher, it took over the operation of the Manehattan Subway from the ''Interpony Rapid Transit when it filed for bankruptcy. At the time of the bankruptcy, the Subway system was managed by private companies with no interpretability. Cipher bought the other companies and merged them to form what we know today as Manehattan Transit Authority. Immediately, the subway was reformed, new subway cars were added to the system, the stations were modernized and introduced the fast EZpass payment system (later to be named Thrupass.) As the early 1990's rolled around, the EMTA expanded into Regional Rail operations, to serve the suburban region and expanded bus service for the first time. All these improvements did come with a $10 bit increase of fares. Residents were upset at first, however, the populous decided it was worth all the improvements to the system. The EMTA grew in power, having total control of public transportation in Manehatten and having the respect of the politicians of Manehatten. However, at the dawn of the 21st century, in a controversial decision, the EMTA decided to venture into the highway and bridge tolling system. The EMTA Bridge and Tunnel Authority (EMTA B&T) was created in 2002 to manage the bridges and tunnels that was once operated by the Tripony Bridge and Tunnel Authority (TBTA) and The Pony Authority of NY/NJ. At the last audit, back in 2012, the EMTA Bridge and Tunnel Authority made over $86 Million bits in tolls. Cipher said in a 2010 interview with the Manehattan Times, "Public Transportation is in a decline, the fares are getting out of control, the future will be an Equestrian wide highway system. Where ponies will have the ability to choose how to get to their destination, at there own speed, and visit places they would have normally passed on a train. This is also convenient to businesses as their products can be moved faster than before. The train is not our future, the highway is our future." In 2011, the EMTA announced its plans to construct the Equestrian Thurway along with smaller highways, such as the Ponyville Parkway, the Appleloosa Byway and the Cross Equestria Parkway (Later to developed as the Luna Expressway). Towards the end of 2012, most of the project was completed. In 2012, the EMTA renamed a majority of their agencies, such as EMTA Commuter rail was renamed Manehatten City Commuter Railroad, The EMTA Police - Highway Division was renamed the Thruway Police and EZpass was renamed Thrupass. The EMTA started to roll out new Thrupass MetroCards that have the prortrait of Spike walking through Ponyville at night. In addition, the EMTA approved funding for the construction of the Bruckner Thruway, that would carry E-87 & E-487 to Manehatten over a new bridge to Midtown, Manehatten. In the middle of 2013, the EMTA for the first time, redid their logo, replacing the worn out EMTA "Pac Pony" logo with a solid Blue M logo. The new logo is to emphize the service is for the residents of Manehatten, where the company is based on. The EMTA also went public with their stocks selling at 75 bits per share. Corporate Governance As of 2013, there are only a few members on the EMTA Board of Directors is the Current Chaircolt of the EMTA Board of Directors and Colt Executive Officer. is an honorary EMTA Board Member. is the President of Manehatten Commuter Railroad (MCRR) Manehattan Transit Authority The Manhattan Transit Authority is a subagency of the EMTA. It is responsible for the operation of the Manehattan Subway and the Buses. The Manehattan subways is a landmark in the city. It is the quickest way that ponies move around Manehattan. The system only takes EZpass cards with charge $22.75 bits to ride per swipe, tokens were phased out in 2004. There are in total of 11 lines that serve the City. The 1,2,3,4,5,6, 7 and A, B, C, and S subway lines serve the entire city. The history of the Manehatten Subway system can be traced back to around 1900, where three major private companies operated the subway. These three companies were, Interpony Rapid Transit, Manehatten-Hooflyn Rapid Trasnit and Manehatten City Subway Corperation. Interpony Rapid Trasnit would later be bought out by the EMTA in a debt swap agreement, and it lives on in the numbered portion of the system, otherwise known as Division A. Manehatten-Hooflyn and Manehatten City Subway would also be bought out by the EMTA to form the Division B, the letter portion of the system. These two divisions are not compatible with each other as they have different specifications. Rolling Stock The fleet consist of 2535 Ponybardar R142A Cars for Division A (number lines) and 1500 Ponybardar R160A Cars for Division B (Lettered Lines). A Subway set is made up of 8 R142A Cars. There is also a small fleet of 650 ACMU 1100's in service on Manehatten City Subway. The ACMU was built around the 1960's under the guise of rebuilding the subway, these cars at the time, were revolutionary; introducing Air Condition on the Subway and other improvements that increased the reliability of the Interpony Rapid Transit Co. These ACMU subway cars are reaching towards the end of their lifespan and will be replaced by the R255. The previous rolling stock was rarely updated by the three private companies that operated the subway system. The older cars were labeled as the R-40 to the R60 fleet, these subway cars would always break down as they were built back in 1930's. More often, the trains would break down in the tunnels, resulting in ponies being stuck in the tunnels. The EMTA is expected to receive new deliveries of the R255 cars for the B Division at a cost of $255 Million Bits. EMTA Manehatten Bus & EMTA Bus The bus is operated by one pony and can carry a group of 45 ponies. This helps serve areas that are not easily served by the subway system. EMTA Bus operates outside Manehatten in the near by suburbs. The EMTA bus brings ponies from the suburbs into the city in which Commuter Rail is not feasible. The buses are often criticized for being slow, especially during rush hour. The EMTA has attempted for fix this problem by adding Bus Only Lanes, however, the problem is that ponies disobey the rules of the road and use the Bus Only Lanes. The Manehatten Police has increased patrols of the bus only lanes. EMTA Bridge and Tunnel Authority The EMTA B&T is responsible for the operation and maintenance of the Bridges and Tunnels. They operate the *Princess Celestia Bridge *Luna Bridge *58th Ave Bridge *Wheatstone Bridge *Deegan Bridge *Manehattan Bridge *Bloomberg Bridge *Stallion Tunnel *Manehattan-Coltchester Tunnel *The Bruckner Bridge Each Bridge and Tunnel has its own toll price. They accept the Thrupass Transponders which uses magic to collect tolls and the EMTA offers discounts and faster service with the use of these transponders. Manehatten Commuter Railroad Manehatten Commuter Railroad (MCRR) is the regional rail arm of the EMTA. Manehatten Railroad has 3 lines that all terminate at Grand Coltral Terminal in Manehatten, the Hudson, Harlem and New Mareven Line. The Hudson serves Fillydelphia and Baltamare. The 3rd rail ends in Fillydelphia and the rest of the trip is provided by the Genesis Locomotive. The Harlem serves Ponyville and Canterlot. The 3rd rail terminating in Ponyville. The New Mareven Line serves points north and its powered by overhead wires in its entirety. The local trains terminate at Stamford. These lines are operating using zones, the most souther part of the each other is Zone 1. Zone 1 is the local train and terminates before entering zone 2. Zone 2 is points above Zone 1 its local for its zone and than changes to express after leaving Zone 2. The fares are also collected by the Thrupass cards and commuters are charged using a fare zone system. MCRR owns the landmark Grand Coltral Terminal in Manehatten, which is the hub for all commuter rail lines in Manehattan. It was built in 1900, it is the oldest building in Manehattan and the largest train terminal in Equestria with over 50 tracks for use. In 2013, Grand Coltral Terminal celebrated its 100th year in operation. On February 2nd, the EMTA celebrated with a party and a concert in the Mane Hall. Rolling Stock The Rolling Stock of Manehatten Commuter Railroad is a simplistic fleet, the M3 and M7 operate on the Hudson and Harlem Lines. The M2,4,6 and the M8 operate on the New Mareven Line due to differences in standards. The Hudson and Harlem Lines operating using magic that is collected via a 3rd rail. The contact shoes of the M3 and M7 make contact with the 3rd rail and draw its power from said rail. On the Mareven Line, there is no 3rd rail, instead, magic is feed using overhead wires, which a pantograph picks up the magic to power itself. In addition, due to the nature of how the New Mareven line works and contracted with the Connecticut Department of Transportation (CDOT), the State of Connecticut also owns 65% of the rolling stock and shares resources with the EMTA. As a result, CDOT owned cars are marked with the state emblem, while the EMTA owned cars are branded under the EMTA logo. In addition, to areas where magic is sparse, the P32AC-DM (Genesis) operate in these areas, they provide express service to Manehatten on a hourly basis during Rush Hour. The P32AC-DM is a dual mode train in which can operate independent of magic, and has the ability to operate on 3rd rail. It is connected to cars in the back that just follow the Genesis. Former Stock On the Hudson and Harlem lines, the EMTA in partnership with Mare Central Railroad ordered the M1 railcars. This was to replace the infamous "Green" car that operated on these lines since the early 1950's. As the order of the M3 railcars were being delivered in the 80's, the M1 was sent to the factory to be given a midlife overhaul, updating the interior and motor. The M1 was fully retired in 2011 when the M7 was produced, having served for over 40 years. The success of the M1 railcar paved the way for the EMTA in conjunction with CDOT to order the M2 railcar. Built on the model of the M1, the M2 was designed to fit the equipment that was deployed on the New Mareven Line. The M2 went on to be paired with the M4 (80's) and later M6 (early '90s). The M2,M4 & M6 will be fully retired once the M8's are fully produced. Thrupass Management and Tolls LLC The EMTA manages the ThruPass network that is used for all over the system and as well with neighboring systems to collect tolls. Thrupass uses magic to collect tolls in an efficient and quick manner that allows for the rapid movement of ponies onto the subway/bus and through the tolls. This reduces the wait times at the tolls and the EMTA is able to offer discounts to users. ThruPass LLC also produces and authorizes any transaction involving the EMTA MetroCard Thrupass. Recently, they have just started printing cards featuring Spike on the front. Other designs are to be announced as a pilot program to display ads on the Thrupass cards has begun. EMTA Police Department The EMTA PD is responsible for the protection of riders on the EMTA system. They protect all EMTA interests, properties and the riders using the EMTA System. The EMTA Police just formed a new division, the Griffon Air Surveillance Unit, the unit, comprised of Griffons, help the department enforce speed limits, traffic laws and provide security for all properties. The EMTA Police also protects all the stations on MCRR and their respected Right of Way. As of 2013, the EMTA Police has over 5500 sworn officers to protect and serve. Thruway Police Department To Maintain safety and stability on the Thruway and off - Thruway Police Motto The Thruway Police has the responsibility to maintain safety and enforce the law on the Equestria Thruway. The agency was created to deal with the massive task of enforcement on the ever expanding Equestria Thruway. Bounded by jurisdiction, the EMTA Police simply could not expand their authority. So, the Thruway Police was established. One related task is to make sure that ponies are operating safely on the highways, this includes but not limited to speed enforcement, safety checks, and other means to maintain safety. They have been granted powers that normally would have been exclusive to the Royal Guard. As of 2012, the Thruway Police has over 1000 sworn officers. The Equestrian Thruway The Equestrian Thruway is an ambious plan to create an Equestrian wide highway system that would make it easier for ponies to go from one point to another without the use of rail. As of 2012, the Thruway is in full operation. Construction of most major highways have been completed, with new highways being purposed. The Highways that are in current operation are: *Equestria Thruway (E-84) *Ponyvile Parkway (Fillydelphia to Ponyville) *Luna Expressway (E-295) Ponyville to Vanhoover *Hugh L Carey Turnpike (Formally the Canterlot Turnpike) (E-7) Ponyville to Canterlot *Appleloosa Byway (E-287 & E-87) Ponyville to Appleloosa *Governor Pataki Turnpike (E-678) to the Crystal Empire from the Cloudsdale Interchange. *Taconic Skyway (P-185) Note that the Taconic Skyway is only accessable by Pegasi Ponies and is a connection to Cloudsdale from the Cloudsdale Interchange. '' *Bruckner Thruway (E-487) from Appleloosa Byway to Manehatten. *Princess Twilight Sparkle Expressway (E-476) from Fillydelphia to Canterlot (Connects to the Hugh L Carey Turnpike) Structure Commercial wagons are prohibited from using the parkways. This is, because the roads are much narrower and the bridges are lower in terms of height. Along certain points, highways will connect with other highways to form interchages. There are a few, such as the Cloudsdale Interchange (Equestria Thruway meets Hugh Carey Turnpike , E-678 and the Taconic Skyway), and the Ponyville Interchange (Luna Expressway meets Appleloosa Byway, Ponyvile Parkway, and the Hugh Carey Turnpike). A new agency was created to manage the highway system and it's the Equestria Thruway Authority (ETA) The Speedlimit on the highways are 65 Horsepower for unicorns and earth ponies and 85 Wingpower for Pegasus ponies. A new police force was created, the Thruway Police, to enforce the traffic laws on the highways. Tolls are collected using a closed tolling system. Once you enter the highway, you collect a ticket or Thrupass marks your begining location. Along the way, there are tolls to pay and than once you exit, your toll will be caluclated and collected. EMTA Bridges and Tunnels require a seperate toll charge. Former Services Trot Island Rail Road The Trot Island Rail Road (TIRR) was a service that was formally run by the EMTA. However, it is now run by EQCMTA. The TIRR was inherited in to the EMTA system in 1980 as the ''Trot Island Rail Road Inc. went into Bankruptcy and the terms of the deal included the passenger operations would be turned over to the new created EMTA. In exchange for the operation of TIRR, the EMTA got ownership of track and right of way on the Manehatten City Commuter Railroad (At the time, it was called Mare Central Railroad). The EMTA operated TIRR with due diligence as it was the biggest money loser in the entire system. The railroad had a complex system which included many branch services that were only half complete. Under Trot Island Rail Road Inc, deferred maintenance and failure to invest in the system resulted into the disorganization and the state of disrepair of the system. The EMTA invested bits to bring TIRR into a state of working order. However, in 2012, the EMTA board and Chaircolt decided that the TIRR was not worth operating and announced its shut down for August 31st. A deal was reached with EQCMTA to transfer the ownership of TIRR to them in exchange for $5 Million Bits. Cooperation With Other Companies The EMTA has an agreement with Equestria Cargo & Mass Transit Authority for leasing the Mare Station. Thus letting EQCMTA trains to stop in Manehatten. However, the EMTA does not accept the Trotpass card vice versa. The coppereation between the EQCMTA and the EMTA has increased as of late, as both companies were able to reach an agreement that will allow the HBolt line to enter the City of Manehatten. The EMTA also has an agreement with the Pony Authority of New York and New Jersey to operate the PATH trains into Lower Manehattan. Metropolitan Commuter Transportation Mobility Tax (MCTMT) The Metropolitan Commuter Transportation Mobility Tax (MCTMT) is a tax that was passed by the Neigh York State Legislators that helps fund the EMTA Transportation services. The tax can only be used for the funding of Manehatten Transit, and Manehatten Commuter Railroad and may not be used for the Thruway System. Tax Rates is calculated based on profits made in a calendar quarter and a table is provided below. The MCTMT is only imposed on businesses that are located in the Metropolitan Commuter Transportation District. The Metropolitan Commuter Transportation District is defined as: *All of the City of Manehatten *Bostmare *Canterlot *Ponyville *Fillydelphia *Baltamare *Any any town/village in between these major places on the Manehatten Commuter Railroad Map (See above). Employers who have a business in the District must pay the MCTMT as they are served by an EMTA Service. Business who fail to pay the tax may be audited by Neigh York State Department of Taxes to collect the bits owed. For more information about the MCTMT Tax, please watch the video or consult with the EMTA. http://youtu.be/YgT5MCEgfUU Criticism Cost of Fares & Tolls The EMTA has faced criticism from ponies who believe that they are paying too much in terms of fares and tolls. The average commuter spends about $55 bits a day on transportation costs. In response, the EMTA has explained that the bits collected goes to maintaining the system, which is aging, which requires extensive maintenance. Monopoly Opponents of the EMTA say that the agency is a monopolistic and does not let any competition enter its jurisdiction. An example was cited in which the EMTA prohibited the EQCMTA from starting service in Manehatten. Even when the EQCMTA was allowed to operate, they were limited with long distance rail service. Salary & Overtime Fiscal ponies are outraged that the CEO, Cipher, is making over $36 Million Bits a year. They believe that it is unfair due to the always occurring fare and toll hikes. They have protested outside the EMTA offices in Manehatten. ((Disclaimer)) This page/account is a parody of the New York Metropolitan Transportation Authority. The EMTA is not in any way affiliated with NY MTA. Thank you. Category:Organizations Category:Transportation Category:Businesses